Knife and Trophy
This article focuses on the interactions between Trophy and Knife. Overview Due to Trophy and Knife's personality being similar the two clash often and greatly dislike each other.. When they first met each other, Trophy thought Knife was just like him, an arrogant jock, although Knife disagreed, calling himself a jerk instead. This started their rivalry. When Trophy found out about Knife's relationship with his Dora doll, he took a picture and threatened to show it to everyone if Knife did not do everything he said for the rest of the competition. Knife did this at first, but eventually refused, and Trophy showed the picture to the other contestants. When he was eliminated, Knife pushed him through the portal. Episode Suggesting a Conflict Breaking The Ice When MePhone4 vaguely explained the challenge, Knife said his "fists can break the ice like butter." Trophy insulted him, calling his fists "pillows". During the challenge after declining Tissues' offer he asked Knife if he would like to join an alliance. Knife refused, saying they were different (Trophy is a jock, Knife is a jerk). Trophy was about to start a fight, but Knife punched Trophy off the iceberg. During the dodgeball challenge, Trophy threw a dodgeball at Cheesy. Since he was member of both Trophy's team and Knife's, Knife angrily threw a dodgeball at him, putting him out of the challenge. Marsh on Mars Knife was told to sit out and Trophy later saw him playing with his Dora Doll and took a picture. Trophy threatened to show it to the other contestants, but Knife, worried about his reputation, said he would do anything to keep the picture secret. Trophy then made Knife his slave until 'Cooking for the Grater Good.' Tri Your Best Trophy demanded Knife make him a new protein milkshake, and when Knife refused, he threw his cup in his face. When the triathlon started, Knife was blackmailed once again into competing in it. When the Grand Slams ended up losing and Knife's leg was broken, Trophy was annoyed at how the blackmailing caused the team to lose the challenge. He said that if he "had half a brain, he would show everyone the picture". Knife mutters "good thing you don't" under his breath. Cooking for the Grater Good Knife ended up getting angry and refusing to be Trophy's slave, leading Trophy to show everyone the photo. Once he did so, Baseball gave a speech about how Knife had his Dora Doll to keep him occupied in Idiotic Island, and if he didn't, he would've gone insane and murdered everyone like Paper did. The rest of the contestants quickly lose interest and leave. Knife called Trophy a loser, while Trophy told him to "jump off a bridge". When Trophy was eliminated, Knife angrily kicked him into the Rejection Portal. Episodes Suggesting a Friendship In Breaking the Ice, Trophy wanted to form an alliance with Knife because in his opinion he was the only cool person on the show. In Marsh on Mars, Trophy said that Knife was the only person there that was cool. This was before he saw Knife with his Dora doll. Category:Interactions Category:Conflicts Category:Rivalries Category:A to Z Category:Friendships Category:Relationships